


A Mid-Halloween Night's Dream

by IfYouLikePinaColadas31000



Category: Glee
Genre: Blam, Costume Kink, Gay Sex, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Male Slash, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sam has a costume kink, Slash, Smut, blam smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 07:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfYouLikePinaColadas31000/pseuds/IfYouLikePinaColadas31000
Summary: Sam and Blaine met one year ago during a Halloween party where Blaine was dressed as Hermes and Sam as a very Lady Gaga-esque angel of death. They had sex in one the bathroom of the Frat House, before they lost each other in the crowd. A few days after, they meet again, and start a relationship.So this is basically "La Petite Mort, one year after." Just another Blam smut piece for Halloween, where the boys celebrate their anniversary at the place where it all started.





	A Mid-Halloween Night's Dream

**Author's Note:**

> As always, a big thank you to Laura, my female counterpart who betaed this little smut piece.
> 
> Happy Halloween everyone!

Daring would probably be the word Blaine would use about his costume for this year's Halloween. Santana has been helping him to put everything together, along with Tina (bless her talent when it comes to sewing) and now the two girls are helping him putting it on. He decided to go as Oberon, the king of the Faeries this year, and Tina has made it her life mission to make him a costume that would fit him perfectly. And truly, the piece is beautiful. It's entirely black with silver buttons to attach it on the side, sleeveless, and the hem of the costume brushes Blaine's ankles on the back, stopping just below his knees on the front, and somehow, Tina managed to make the fabric look like it is made of dragonfly wings, and it shimmers every time it catches the light. He's not going to go by unnoticed. Especially with the make up Santana put on his eyes, a black smokey look that brings out the hazel color of his irises. Tina finishes lacing the leather forearm pieces on his wrists before bringing out the crown she has created for him as well. It looks like short antlers, kind of like Renly Baratheon's crown in Game of Thrones, except it's black and sparkling.

"Oh my God, Tina, this is too much." Blaine says, feeling a bit awkward in front of the effort of his friend. But she just shrugs and smiles.

"It's okay. We did the crown with Artie's 3D printer. A little bit of paint, and glitter spray and voila!" She says, her eyes twinkling with excitement. "Sam is so going to eat you up tonight." She teases him as Santana coughs, although her cough sounds suspiciously like 'costume kink' before she puts her diadem on. She has decided to go as Wonder Woman and she is absolutely looking the part.

"Speaking of Sam, do you know what he is going as?" She asks as she fixes her lipstick with the tip of her finger.

"No idea. He wanted to surprise me." Blaine answers, trying to remain motionless while Tina fixes the crown on his head, making sure that it doesn't flatten his curls, that he has left wild and without hairgel for the occasion.

And maybe because Sam likes it better when he doesn't put hairgel on. To pull on it. The thought makes Blaine smirk and Tina gasps.

"That's it! That's the expression you need to have in order to be completely in character!" She squeals, and the three of them laugh loudly. Once Tina is done, Blaine grabs the knee high boots he stole from the theatre department, thanks to Santana who distracted Mister Schue, even though they all new the man only pretended not to notice, and he puts them on. Tina takes a step back and adjusts her short and curly wig before putting her pink Bomber jacket on. "I think we're ready." She says and puts on her best bitch face.

"Careful with the scowl, Rizzo. Or Mike will run away." Santana winks and puts her phone in her boot. "Shall we go?"

"Just a sec." Tina says and take a selfie of the three of them. She is careful not to have their costumes in the frame, even though her wig and Santana's diadem are a giveaway, and she posts it with the hashtag 'Team kick ass'. She smiles at the three of them and puts her phone in her little purse. "Now we can go." She declares, her tone solemn, and they all exit the room, giggling.

***

"Watch out, Blaine! You don't want these to get stuck!" Tina says, holding the two pieces of silver organza that falls from Blaine's shoulder blades to his calves as they enter the frat house and the door closes behind them. They are greeted by Finn, who is wearing a green military costume with golden squares over the front of the jacket. He welcomes them with a formal salute that makes them smile.

"I love your costume!" Santana tells him, just as Rachel joins them, wearing a black gown and a Broomstick in hand, completely covered in green makeup.

"Yes! It was my idea to go as Elphaba and Fiyero. I mean, isn't it a cute idea for a couple??" She says excitedly and they nod.

"Have you seen Sam?" Blaine asks as he looks around the crowded house, before focusing back on Rachel who is studying him with a frown.

"Not yet. What are you supposed to be?" She asks, a bit confused.

"Oberon." Blaine simply replies with a smile.

"Remember, the expression, Blaine!" Tina giggles and Blaine brings back the smirk, looking absolutely mischievous, like one would expect a faery to be. His eyes turn hungry as he looks at Rachel, like he just wants to throw her on his shoulder and take her back to his kingdom. Rachel's eyes widen and she giggles, looking away shyly. Finn looks at her, completely surprised and then at Blaine, who just winks at him, making him choke and blush hard.

"I think I'm set." Blaine declares. "Have a good night, you two." He tells them before stepping further into the house, followed by Santana and Tina who are chuckling. They stop by the makeshift bar just next to the dancefloor, and Puck (who is totally rocking the Jack Sparrow look) serves them beers.

"God, I think you broke both Rachel and Finn." Tina comments as she looks at the two of them. Finn is looking everywhere, completely lost, while Rachel his fanning herself with her hand, trying to regain composure. Blaine takes a sip of beer before looking at Tina with the same expression.

"That was... Totally not my intension." He replies, and his smirk widens. Tina blushes hard and shakes her head.

"Okay, we get it, Pretty Pony." Santana says with a smirk. "Keep that for Sam. God knows the boy won't need it to feel all hot and bothered when he sees you anyway." Blaine lets go of his expression and laughs frankly. They are joined by Brittany and Mike, who are dressed as Tinkerbell and Kenickie (Blaine assumes, Rachel and Finn are apparently not the ones who have thought about couple costumes) and they both kiss their girlfriends before greeting Blaine.

"You're gorgeous!" Brittany tells him while Mike nods enthusiastically. But the young man frowns and crosses his arms.

"Please, tell me that Sam and you are going back to your place after that. Because there's no way he'll be able to resist you while you look like this. And honestly, I don't want to hear your guys ever again." It's meant to be teasing, but somehow, Blaine knows Mike is also dead serious.

"Don't worry, we won't bother you tonight." He promises. "Wow, you guys are all convinced we're going to go at it." He comments with an awkward chuckle. Sam's costume kink was meant to be a secret, but of course, after Blaine had talked to Santana about it, she had told Brittany, who had told Tina, who had told Mike (who already knew, being Sam's roommate, and Sam having confessed after one drunken night) and soon, all of their friends knew about this particular aspect of Sam's and Blaine's sex life.

"Oh please. There's no way you both won't try and reenact whatever fantasy you can invent on the spot when you see each other's costumes tonight." Santana replies flatly. "And besides, it's your anniversary, isn't it?" She points out and winks. "So stop trying to fool us, Blainey Pooh. We all know you guys are going to get it tonight."

"You guys are the worst." Blaine replies, shaking his head, but he is smirking. He suddenly turns to Mike, and idea popping into his head. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to know what his costume is, right?" He asks Mike who just shrugs with a mysterious smile.

"You'll see. He told me to keep it a secret." Mike says and turns to Tina. "Wanna dance?" He asks and she chuckles before following him on the dancefloor.

"Well, I think we better join them." Santana says and downs her beer, before clinking her bracelet together and taking Brittany's hand.

"I'll just go around the house, see if I find Sam." Blaine tells them and waves as they go on the dancefloor.

***

An hour after, and Sam is still nowhere to be seen. Blaine has gone twice around the house before shooting a text to his boyfriend, who tells him he had a wardrobe malfunction that needed fixing, but that he will be there soon. So Blaine simply joined his friends and is now dancing with them, laughing as they all sing along. He is making sure his organza wings are not getting caught into anything or anyone. He sees Rachel not far away, and she is laughing and dancing with Finn.

"How long as it been going between these two?" He asks Santana who just smirks.

"It's an on again, off again kind of thing. They were not together last year when I dragged you here." She points out and Blaine shakes his head, smiling. "By the way, I'm still waiting for that 'thank you' you kinda owe me."

"You're right. Thanks, Santana, for having dragged my butt in here last year." He says and she wraps her arms around him before placing a soft kiss on his cheek. But she quickly pulls apart and gasps.

"Well, I'm just a bit late and I see that you're already getting smooched by someone else." Sam says with a smirk, and Blaine turns around to look at him. And his brain short-circuits. He loses the ability to speak, so it's Santana who voices his thoughts.

"Wow, Sam. Aren't you afraid you'll catch a cold? Man, you're gorgeous, but that's a lot of skin you're showing. I think you just killed Blaine here." She says and pats Blaine on the back for emphasis. The young man shakes his head as he studies Sam and his costume. He is wearing a gladiator costume. And not the Russell Crowe regalia from Gladiator, no. More like a gladiator from the spartacus TV show. There is a leather strap across his bare chest to hold the protective fake metal wrap in place on his right arm. He is also wearing spartan sandals and a large leather belt over his hips, as well as a linen loincloth. And he has a fake curved sword in his hand. He event went as far as covering his body with soot. His short blonde hair is messy, and he even kept a short beard on his chin to make him look more rugged. Blaine just wants to kiss him here and there, because true, Sam is beautiful.

"Oh, this costume was a real bitch to put on." Mercedes says as she arrives after Sam. "Even worse than his Lady Gaga wings from last year." She says and hugs them all one by one. She has pigtails tied with ribbons, a dress with a corset and a long skirt with an apron over it, as well as a big red cloak over her shoulder. They all begin to chat after that and Sam pulls Blaine slightly apart, his eyes roaming over the young man's figure.

"You're beautiful." He comments, leaning in to place a tender kiss on Blaine's lips. "Not going to lie, when I saw Tina's Instagram pic, I thought you were coming as Renly Baratheon. But you're clearly not Renly." He says, and his eyes are dark and wanting.

"Nope." Blaine replied, and his expression turns mischievous. "Tonight I'm Oberon, the king of the Faes." He says proudly. Sam grins and kisses him again.

"Well, in that case, Your Majesty, can I have this dance?" He asks, lifting his hand to put his sword on his back before extending the other hand and bowing before Blaine. Blaine lets out a small giggle and grabs Sam's hand.

"Of course you can." He says and pulls Sam back on the dancefloor among their friends.

***

Blaine gets out of the bathroom with his cheeks red and his mind reeling. The memories of the previous year had come rushing back as he was taking a leak. He is about to go back down when he feels someone grabbing him by the wrist. He is pulled against a broad and warm naked chest, and he looks up to see Sam with a big smile.

"Hey there you." He says quietly, leaning in to kiss Blaine softly. "Have I told you how good you look?" He asks, his voice low. Blaine licks his lips and put his hands on Sam's neck.

"You have already, yes." He replies, and Sam smirks. And he kisses Blaine again, his tongue slowly entering the other young man's mouth. The kiss quickly turns hungry as they both wrap their arms around the other. Blaine can feel his pants getting tighter already, and he grins into the kiss when he feels Sam's erection against his hip. He breaks the kiss and looks at Sam hungrily. "You know, as soon as I saw you into this costume, there were many thoughts that crossed my mind." He revealed with a wink.

"Oh really?" Sam grin turns wolfish, and Blaine presses himself further against him, making his eyes go wide. "I think we should get out of the hallway." He breathes out, looking around himself. "Let's go to the attic." He says when he spots another staircase leading to the upper level of the house.

They climb the stairs, chuckling like kids doing something stupid which is not so far from the true when Blaine thinks of it, and they open the only door at the top. They enter a wide room, with discarded furniture and cardboard boxes that make Blaine stop and stare. Sam is looking at the wall next to the door when he finds a light switch. He flips it, and it lights a single lightbulb on the ceiling, a dim glow chasing the darkness. Sam wraps his arms around Blaine from behind and ducks his head to kiss the side of his neck. Blaine tilts his head and let out a small breathy moan.

"The couch..." He says quietly, and grabs Sam's hand, leading him towards the opposite side of the room where a big leather couch is resting. And with a smirk, he pushes Sam against it. The young man chuckles as he falls on it, and Blaine straddles him, capturing his mouth in a heated kiss. He doesn't feel like teasing anymore, and his tongue enters Sam's mouth. The young man's hands are roaming over his back and Blaine bites on his lower lip, making him grunt. "So, Spartacus... You want to take a walk to the dark side with me?" He asks huskily, knowing it will make Sam go crazy. And looking into Sam's eyes, he knows he is right. His pupils are blown and he looks up at Blaine, gaping slightly as his grip turns tighter on the young man's hips.

"Oh, fuck yes." Sam groans, and suddenly looks desperate. Blaine smirks and kisses him again before pushing him against the back of the couch. He then slips off his lap and kneels in front of him, his smirk widening when he sees the tent in Sam's loincloth. He kisses his boyfriend again and goes down on his chest, his mouth trailing over his chest and abs as his hands caress his thighs and his mouth inches closer and closer to Sam's crotch. "Shit..." Sam breathes out, his hands turning to fists on each side of him. Blaine's hands finally reach under Sam's loincloth and he starts palming at Sam's erection over his briefs. The young man ducks his head and pushes the loincloth up to reveal Sam's hard bulge.

"Relax..." Blaine says with a wink and leans down, mouthing at Sam's member and making him grunt. Sam instantly burries his hand in Blaine's loose curls and he lets his head roll backwards. His boyfriend's mouth is warm as it moves over his covered cock.

"You know, it kinda reminds me of last year." Sam says mischievously as he looks down at Blaine. "Although, I was the one to make the first move then." Blaine leans up and kisses Sam, his tongue sliding against his lips in a smooth motion.

"Well, I think It's time for a repeat performance. So lean back and enjoy, baby." Blaine pulls Sam's underwear down, freeing his erection. It's already glistening at the tip when Blaine wraps his hand around it to stroke it slowly, teasing Sam who grunts and looks at him, his eyes hooded and pleading. Blaine takes him into his mouth and he lets out a low moan as his boyfriend slowly engulfs him. Sam closes his eyes and curses under his breath, bringing his hand to Blaine's cheek as he works his mouth around his length.

"Fuck... Just like that..." Blaine smirks and pulls back before getting back up on his feet, trying not to laugh at Sam's confused expression. He undoes the buttons at the side of his chest and carefully puts the costume down on the floor. He is now shirtless in front of Sam, who looks at him with a loving smile, his eyes shining. "You're so beautiful Blaine..." He mutters and Blaine removes his boots and pants, tossing them aside, standing naked in front of Sam who just stares. During this whole year of dating Blaine, he has seen him naked several times, and every time the sight takes his breath away. Blaine walks towards him, his crown sparkling in the dim light bathing the room. Sam undoes his belt and throws it aside as well as his loincloth. Blaine straddles him and captures his lips again, and Sam stands up before flipping them so now Blaine is the one sitting on the couch. Sam kisses him on the chest before going to nibble at Blaine's hipbone, and he smiles when he hears Blaine gasping quietly. He bites down softly and curls his hand around Blaine's cock to stroke him while he places gentle bites on his hips and stomach. Sam is so focused on what he is doing that he barely registers Blaine tugging softly at his hair while making desperate sounds.

"Sam... Please... Sam you gotta... Ah... Fuck you gotta stop." Blaine says and tugs a little harder, making Sam look up at him, cheeks red. He looks on the verge of breaking, his skin covered in a faint sheen of sweat, and his crown is slightly tilted on his head, as if Blaine has tried to run a hand through his curls. And he is panting, his chest heaving and his abs flexing under his skin every time he exhales. Sam place one last kiss on his chest before removing his underwear and going to his belt where a little pouch is hanging. He retrieves a condom and a small packet of lube and grins when he feels Blaine's arms around his chest and the young man's lips on the back of his neck. He turns around and Blaine grabs the condom, ripping the foil and throwing it away. They both got tested a few months ago, but they figured it would be better to have a condom for tonight, in order to make the clean-up process easier.

So, yes. Despite everything they told their friends, they totally planned this. But they will deny it if asked.

Blaine rolls the condom down on Sam's length, squeezing his shaft at the same time to make him moan quietly while sucking a hickey on his neck. He then guides him back to the couch where he makes him sit before straddling him again. Sam has already lubed his fingers and he reaches around as Blaine strokes him while kissing him, finding his boyfriend's entrance before starting to rub circles around his rim. He teases him like that for a few minutes before he pushes inside slowly and Blaine gasps against his lips, arching his back to give him better access. His grip around Sam's cock tightens and Sam grunts, kissing him deeply as Blaine starts moving his hand a bit faster.

Sam adds one finger and another as he works Blaine open, his body covered in sweat as Blaine jerks him off, his cock hard and throbbing when Blaine pulls back. He puts his forehead against Sam's and stays like this for a few second, breathing hard, his own member achingly hard.

"I'm ready." He says and Sam nods, taking his cock in hand to guide it in between Blaine's cheeks. Blaine lowers himself on it and closes his eyes, stroking himself as Sam slowly enters him, stretching his rim with a delicious burning sensation. He slides downward until Sam is fully seated inside him and he kisses his boyfriend while he adjusts to Sam's girth. Sam puts his hands on Blaine's waist to keep him from moving, not wanting it to be over just yet, and he ducks his head to place soft kisses along Blaine's jaw tenderly. "I'm gonna move now." Blaine declares in a husky whisper. And he slowly starts riding Sam who just grabs his cheeks and lean in to kiss Blaine through his moans.

The young man clenches and unclenches around Sam, making him pant and groan as he brushes his mouth on his face, neck and shoulders hungrily. He is so hard that it hurts, but Sam quickly grabs his cock and starts moving his hand, which causes Blaine to moan a bit louder than he meant, the feeling of Sam inside of him and his hand around his length too much to handle. So the young man picks up the pace, and Sam follows, thrusting up to to meet his motions which makes him stars.

"Fuck Blaine... I'm almost there..." Sam breathes out, and Blaine kisses him hard, burying his hands in his short blonde hair as Sam's own hand moves faster, bringing Blaine closer and closer to his own release, pressure building behind his balls as they tighten. He lets out a desperate sound and his hips stutter when he comes, painting Sam's chest with white stripes. Sam grunts when he feels Blaine spasms around him and he thrust up a few more times before he comes as well, pulling Blaine closer and biting harder than he meant to on the crook of his boyfriend's neck. They stay like this, motionless and panting for a few minutes, Blaine's fingers brushing tenderly through Sam's hair and kissing his temple softly while Sam's breathing slowly turns back to normal. When he finally looks up, he is smiling tiredly, his eyes still a bit hooded and he kisses Blaine.

"Happy anniversary, Baby." He says against his boyfriend's lips. "I love you." Blaine feels his heart skip a bit and he smiles.

"Happy anniversary, Sam. I love you too."

***

It appears that nobody noticed their absence when they both comes back down from the attic, holding hands and laughing. Sam goes to get them both drinks while Blaine waits for him next to the wide windows leading to the garden. Sam comes back with two beers and smiles.

"So... I may have a real surprise for our anniversary." He reveals, and he pulls a small velvety box from the pouch on his belt. Blaine's eyes go wide and he looks at Sam, his mouth going dry. Sam opens the box and Blaine gasps. It is not a ring, they both know it's far too early for that. But inside the box are two keys, bound together by a red ribbon.

"So, Blaine Devon Anderson, will you do me the honor of moving in with me?" Sam asks, his eyes twinkling. Blaine takes the box and nods, wrapping his arms around Sam's shoulders and kissing him.

"Yes Sam. Definitely yes!" He exclaims, and burst out in laughter when Sam picks him up and spins him around. He hears whooping and cheering and sees their group of friends looking at them and they all gather around to congratulate them as the party goes by.

***

They move in their new apartment a few weeks after, and they throw a housewarming party. They both laugh to tears when they see that among the gifts their friends offered them, there are several kind of costumes, with little teasing notes pinned to them.


End file.
